Essence
by qwertyuiopkjhgfdssazxcvbnm
Summary: He never expected to see her again. Then again, he also didn't expect that it would be the last time he'd feel the kind of cold only she could create. KristElsa. One-shot.


**Author's Note** **: Kind of weird, kind of touching, kind of cold, kind of... wow. This idea just popped into my head somewhere last year, maybe last, last year, and I wrote it, but I didn't have an account then so... it's published well over a year later! I don't exactly ship KristElsa, and I don't ship Elsaana or Kristanna either, but I feel like wanting to explore more the beautiful friendship/romance (for the rare shippers of this pairing out there) between these two characters. And I kind of made some stuff up too so...**

 **Enjoy! x**

* * *

 _Essence_

* * *

She stood unmoving at the edge of the Coronian dock. The ship had left some time ago, but still she watched as the ship slowly became a small speck on the horizon. She smiled softly. She was quite sure the captain would do his job.

He stood behind her, studying her intently. The last he saw the woman standing in front of him that day was at the funeral of his wife almost six years ago. After that he had moved to Corona and decided to cut off all contact with everyone back home – and that included her. So it was a big surprise when he received a visit from a pretty worn up captain. He remembered the encounter perfectly.

It had been one of those sad days again, and he'd been looking at her picture for hours on end, just wondering. Thinking of why she had to go so soon. Believing he was meant to be alone for the rest of his life. He began to reminisce all the times he spent with her, a sinking feeling of regret washing over him. Where did he go wrong?

Then there came the knocking on the door. At first he merely grunted and ignored it. He knew whoever was at the door would leave if he was quiet enough. After a few minutes his prediction seemed to be correct, but he was immediately proven wrong. "Mr. Bjorgman, I know you're inside! Please, this is urgent!" The knocking continued.

He sighed, grumbled, and stumbled over the door. He was too tired to entertain guests that day. He opened the door, and outside stood a tall man – not as tall as him, however – with jet black hair combed to the side. He had soft grey eyes and his lips were pursed. He wore a captain's uniform and a wave of authority hanged around him. "Come quickly. Follow me."

He hadn't known he'd be led to the port. He never expected her to be there. Yet there he was, standing behind the woman he'd been trying to avoid for six years. And so, when he saw her, he refused to make eye contact or say 'hello'. However, there was some sort of force which made him stay there. It was something that made him wait until she wanted to acknowledge him.

The ship had finally disappeared from her view and quietly, she turned to look at him. Her icy blue eyes once filled with conflict had turned soft on him. He didn't know what to do. He knew quite well that she was reserved and rarely would show her true emotions. She had been damaged too much over her childhood to ever smile so wide and big.

He shuffled his feet for a moment, and eyed her warily. She had her hair in a bun and had been wearing a white dress since he'd seen her, and it was only then that he'd noticed what it truly was. It had a sweetheart cut upper body and was made of satin. Glimmering white gems lined her torso and her waistline as a slightly puffy flow of plain white covered her legs. It flowed behind her as a slightly strong breeze blew and he saw it flash through her eyes: regret.

Suddenly he remembered what that day was supposed to be for her. And feeling out of place and quite angry at what it reminded him of, he stumbled back.

It was the wrong thing to do.

Her eyes widened and she hugged herself, red lips pursing as she turned away from him. Remorseful, yet still slightly angry for how she had offended him so indirectly, he asked, "Why did you run away?"

She turned back to him, and their eyes met. He read them, she read his, and slowly they walked towards each other, meeting halfway yet still within two arm's reach away from each other.

"He wasn't the one, huh?" He laughed bitterly.

She looked down at the wooden planks keeping them above the seawater and sighed. "No, he wasn't."

"What did he do this time? Abandon you at the altar?" He didn't care that he was probably insulting her. But her groom-to-be wasn't exactly on his list of favorite people. "I'd give ten pieces of gold to see that happen."

Her eyes flashed. "Hans isn't like that anymore! He's sweet and kind... and he's simply wonderful." He scoffed while she ignored him. "Don't speak badly about him! He's changed."

"Oh yeah?" he countered. "Then how come you're here, and not with him out there? Care to explain why?"

She sighed. "I ran away because... because for the past years I have been both unfaithful to my sister and to him."

He raised an eyebrow, his hard stare on the woman before him softening. "What are you talking about?"

She simply shrugged, which was definitely very out of character for her, and took folded pieces of paper from a hidden pocket in her dress. "I'm saying that I received this the morning after Anna died from Gerda. She told me Anna had been meaning to give it to me, but couldn't when she found out she was dying. She gave it to Gerda instead, and told her to give it to me a day after her predicted death."

She sighed, and looking up at Kristoff she continued, "It's a poem, and a response. Please... take it."

He took it from her tentatively. Curious, he began to open it. But before he could her small, delicate fingers covered his hands, and he looked at her, eyes questioning. "Close your eyes first."

Confused, he did what he had been told. He felt a cold touch on his left cheek and felt her thumb caress it softly. "Never open them until I say so. Give me your word."

With his eyes still closed he replied, "I give you my word, my Queen."

Unknown to him Elsa smiled, and said his name softly, "Kristoff."

It sounded so perfect with her voice. It was as if his name was supposed to be spoken by her and her only. He smiled – just a small little tug at the corner of his lips. But the smile didn't last long.

He didn't understand what had happened at first, but then he placed a hand on her waist, the other on her neck, drawing her closer until all he could feel was cold. And he loved it. He pulled on her fragile body as their lips connected in sync, sparks flying where they hadn't when he was with Anna. At that moment all he wanted was Elsa. He hugged her close and kissed her as hard and as passionate as he could. Old feelings resurfaced as Elsa reacted to his will; everything grew colder and colder as she returned his kisses with much ferocity and much passion. Everything fit into place – everything was perfect.

And then her lips slowly left his, and his eyes shut down hard in concentration, willing almost mentally for her to stay.

He heard a small whisper, and remembered his promise to the Queen.

When he opened his eyes however, Elsa was gone. He turned and looked behind him, and there was no one he could see – she'd disappeared. Almost dazed, he touched his lips, and felt a tingling sensation in his chest. He felt paper in his hand. So he opened and read what had been given to him. Then he looked up and smiled as a snowflake came to fall, followed by many others. At that he understood perfectly.

* * *

 **Dear Elsa,**

 _ **#42631: Child of king and queen had trouble at birth.**_

 **I know you'll understand.**

 **"'Till come dawn the curse shall stay; 'till dusk remains the sun at bay.**

 **The first child of brown and gold; the first child in darkness sold.**

 **Cold heart it will be; ice and snow comes thee.**

 **To ice and snow thou shall return; only one with frozen love shall yearn."**

* * *

 **For Kristoff**

 _ **All I need is in one**_

 _ **In justice fair and beauty stun**_

 _ **I lay in snow**_

 _ **I lay in so deep, so low**_

 _ **I can't ignore what 'tis heart speaks**_

 _ **Of love most tragic, yet love so sweet**_

 _ **So I lay in the snow**_

 _ **I'd buried in so deep, so low**_

 _ **And one with snow I cannot stay**_

 _ **But love you so, come what may**_

 _ **Remember only, when time comes**_

 _ **I'll be gone just in suns**_

 _ **Patiently 'till autumn breaks**_

 _ **I'll come what your heart makes**_

 _ **Do not fear, don't lay in strife**_

 _ **For come the time: Ice Is Our Life**_


End file.
